A New Lease
by CeceliaRoane
Summary: A mysterious new girl transfers to Forks High School and has a secret no one knows and no one would understand. Her mystique has our favorite vampires wanting to know more and getting pulled into her world.


Sitting alone at her breakfast table, Cecelia Hightower sat waiting, finally exhaling as she heard the school bus pass by. "Here goes nothing..."

Today was her first day at Forks High School after moving up north to get away from her twin brother Gabriel...he had finally pushed her over that edge with his teasing, his cruelty, and finally his friends beating her to the point that she- well, she lost it. The scars ascending her arms are fresher the lower you got, the closer to her wrists, the darker they were. Her pale skin and almost black hair made her stand out among some of these people, their fake tans and bleached blondness staggering.

"Maybe I'll go to Aberdeen this weekend...go see where Kurt lived in the beginning..." She thought to herself as she stepped out of her 67 Mustang 2+2, midnight black with white racing stripes, cherry red leather interior, all custom for her. Some kids gawked at the car while others snickered, but she didn't care, she'd payed for it all up front, cash, and had driven it all the way here from Memphis, TN, the city of Soul, where she'd been born and raised. "Uh, you're new here, huh?" A tall blonde asked her, checking out her car, "Yeah...yeah I am. You like my car?" This gorgeous lady looked at her, their eyes almost the same color, only Cecelia's were a bit more crimson. "Yes, yes I do like this car...my name's Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." She extended her hand, which Cecelia took and kissed lightly, making Rosalie gasp. "Why'd you do that?" Cecelia smiled, her fingers tracing the outline of the hand she admired, "Such a beautiful thing should be adored, don't you think?" Rosalie's eyes got huge, her full cherry lips spreading into a smile, "Yes, and thank you, if only my boyfriend Emmett thought so...would you like to come over afterschool?" Cecelia nodded, "That'd be delightful." They smiled at each other, a tall dark-haired boy walking up as Cecelia left for class. "What the hell, Rose? What was that? Inviting her over? Why'd she kiss your hand? You looked like you enjoyed it! What's going on?" Emmett tried to get Rosalie's attention, but she continued to watch this new girl walk out of the parking lot and into the drone drove.

The day wore on, class after class of idiotic people asking her why she wore long sleeves at the end of summer, why she was so quiet, where she came from, things like that. "Hey, you're Celia, right?" Some blonde tart had addressed her. "It's Cecelia, but yes, may I help you?" The whore giggled, "Do you, you know, like girls or something? Some people said you kissed a girl this morning, on your first day!" Cecelia growled lowly, low enough that she thought no one else could hear her, but one boy's attention had caught on her, a scared looking blonde. "What was your name, honey?" She slathered the Southern charm on thick, making the whore blush, "Oh, my name's Jessica...so, do you?" She batted her eyelashes, 'Ugh, disgusting.' Cecelia thought, but leaned in so close to Jessica's ear, whispering hotly, "Why? Are you interested?" Jessica pulled away, completely flushed, stammering, but she didn't respond. "Jess, Jessica, what's up?" Her apparent dumb-jock boyfriend didn't know she was into that kind of thing, and apparently neither did she. "What did you do to her?" Cecelia smiled, reading his name off of his letter jacket, "Well, Mike, I simply used my feminine mystique to win her heart, something you'll never understand." On that, she walked back ot her seat, the scared blonde eyeing her the whole time. "Hi, I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale, I believe you met my sister Rosalie this morning..." His voice was deep with just a hint of the South in it. "I would've guessed you two were brother and sister...never have I seen two such beautiful people...Texas?" His eyes glimmered the color of fresh honey, "Yeah, where're you from darlin'?" She grinned, her sharp teeth catching him off guard, "Memphis, TN, the home of soul, of rock-n-roll..." He smiled this sweet smile, instantly making her wish she could blush, "Well, darlin', you're welcome to come on over here next to me..." She shifted over in her seat, Jessica still eyeballing her intently with lustful emotions, making an auburn haired boy giggle with enjoyment. "Let me guess," Cecelia whispered to Jasper, "Is that the infamous Edward Cullen?" He smiled, "Yep, that's Eddy." The boy turned, "Jaz, I heard that- oh shit, you're , I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, I love you. Shit, I mean, it's nice to love you, fuck, I mean-" The bell rang, dismissing them for lunch. Jasper walked to his brother, "Ed, what's up with you? You've never been like this..." The auburn-haired boy smiled, "I don't know, but she's the most beautiful mortal I've ever seen." Cecelia grinned at that comment, "If only he knew..."

Lunch came finally, her new friends looking at her while she sat alone at a distant table by the outer doors. "What should we do? Should we go sit with her? Should we invite her over here?" Rosalie looked excited about this new girl, as did both Edward and Jasper, while Emmett and Alice just looked on, Alice's eyes wet from tears. "Jasper, why would you do this? We've been mates for so long, you're my husband, I mean, I didn't mean to sleep with him, why're you taking this out on me?" He ignored her just as he'd done every day since he walked in on her and everyone's favorite werewolf, Jake Black. Edward heard her loud and clear, "Alice, why don't you give up already, he's not going to forgive you...you slept with an oversized dog, why can't you go back to him? Will he not take you back?" She shook her head, her pixie hair flairing out, "No, he's got better things to do than hang out with me..." She hung her head, gazing out the window into the parking lot, "Hey, isn't that the new girl's car?" The five of them looked out the window as a tall dark haired boy walked up to the car, looking through the windows, as if looking for Cecelia, before he started towards the school. Edward got up, "Well, someone has to tell her there's a guy looking for her." He sauntered to her table, looking down onto this girl who'd turned his world upside down, "Yes, Edward, can I help you?" Her eyes staggered him, his words escaping like mush, "Guy coming looked in your car boyfriend?" She smiled at him, looking past him to the boy that'd just walked in, causing the lunchroom chatter to cease. "Hello Cecelia, it's been a while." Her eyes cast downward, a tiny smile coming across her lips, "Hello Harlow."

This boy looked at his girlfriend, not having seen her in almost a year and a half, trying to keep track of the car, of the girl he loved, of his mate. His cat-like eyes peered at Edward, catching a glimpe of the color of amber in his face, a smile crossing his lips. "So this is where the Cullens have been for so long..." Edward crossed cautiously back to his table as Cecelia got up, "Harlow, let's go, this isn't the place for this...not right now, come on." She grabbed his hand, their eyes making contact, "Cecelia, tell me one thing: Do you love me?" She slowly nodded, unsure, her short hair falling across her face, a tear rolling out of her eye, Jasper feeling every ounce of her pain. "Hey, if I may interrupt..." Harlow turned to him, "Whitlock, I suggest you stay out of it." Jasper's eyes grew wide with fright, murmured questions circulated the cafeteria. Cecelia glanced at Rosalie, "I'll see you afterschool...I'll explain, I promise." Just before harlow pulled her out of the cafeteria, she lightly placed a kiss against her lips, "I'll be seeing you, my Rosalie." The blonde's eyes glassed over, a smile coming to her full cherry pout, "Goodbye, my Cecelia..." With that, she was gone, resurfacing later in front of the Cullen's forest home, no makeup, no disguises, no hiding what she was anymore, she could trust them.

"Cecelia! What happened to yo- Oh shit. Carlisle!" The bruises under her eyes were so dark, the hunger almost overwhelming but she wouldn't feed, she wouldn't let herself for fear that he would find her again. Her hands shook, the tears rolling freely, her eyes burning with these foreign crystalline drops. At Edward's yell, Carlisle and Emmett came running outside, followed by Esme, Jasper, and Alice with Jake. "What the- who are you?" Carlisle asked as they took her inside to the kitchen, her throat finally clearing enough for her to speak, "My name's Cecelia Hightower, I'm from Memphis, TN, and I want you to kill me." Rosalie gasped when she saw Cecelia in her kitchen, her eyes welling over, the dark bruises underneath the girls's eyes so startling, the pale diamond shimmer of her skin, her ribs poking through just enough to see them and to worry. "Cecelia!" She ran to her, wrapping her arms around her, an audible crack resounding in the room, "Oh no, what did I do! Cecelia? Cecelia!" The girl slumped over in the chair, Carlisle's face was worry-stricken, "Emmett, please take Rose elsewhere." Jake looked on this all in awe, holding Alice's hand the whole time until she pulled away, going to the front door,"You guys...he's here."

"Cecelia! I know you're in there! You'd better come out!" Harlow called, his voice full of rage, "Come out Cecelia! Don't make me come in!" Emmett, Edward, and Jasper stood at the door, Jake behind them, "Take one more step and we'll come rip you apart, bloodsucker." Harlow laughed, "You've got a puppy on your side, how cute! I'm not in the mood for games, nor do I have the time, now, Give me Cecelia!" His voice amplified, echoing off the trees, a faint howl resounded. "Guys," Jake whispered, "The pack's coming." Harlow growled, making his rage fully known, his black hair bristling up, "I suggest you don't make me angry...just ask her, she could tell you how I get when I'm-" He stopped mid-sentence, "Oh good, more puppies." A large black wolf emerged from the woods, followed by 7 others, all growling at this new threat. "Well, all I wanted was Cecelia, but if you really want a fight, you can see you're outnumbered." The same thought went through everyone's head until they saw what he meant. "Oh. Shit. Get inside. Lock the doors. Go...Now!" Edward scrambled for the door, locking it behind him just before Harlow could get his hand in, "Now, Edward Anthony Masen, do you really think that could keep me out?" An evil grin came across his face and every face of the other copies of him. "How Edward? How many are there? There've got to be at least 20, maybe 30 of him...how'd he do it?" A look of sheer terror was in his features as he answered Jake, "I'm not sure, but I think the pack needs to run as fast as they can, they just need to get away. Jake, you need to phase and let them kn-" A loud howl was heard, sounding like it was in pain, along with more painful howls, "No! No, this can't be happening! No!" He pressed against the windows of the living room, watching his best friends get slaughtered by this psycho exboyfriend. Black and grey fur was splattered against the front lawn, matted with blood and other pieces of the boys. Leah was backed into a tree, her survival instinct kicking in, snarling and snapping at one of the carbon-copies. "Leah! No!" Jake burst out the front door, Harlow waiting for him, Alice watching from the window, "Jake, no!" She screamed just as Harlow clamped his needlepoint fangs into the flesh just above Jake's collarbone, tearing a large portion away, "Rare, just the way I like it." Harlow laughed maniacally, his clones digging into the small female finally. Alice's eyes grew wide, tears pouring, "Jake. Jake, no. No. This can't be...You sick son-of-a-bitch!" She charged the door, large claws ripping her through it, her tiny body crushed in the grip, "Dear little Mary Alice, you can't win...you should've just given me what I came for." The rest of the Cullens watched on in horror, the girl still not having woken, the star necklace hanging on her neck moving on it's own against her diamond skin.

"Carlisle...I think we're going to die." Esme sounded shaken, her lip quivering, the tears starting to fall, "How could he do that to our Alice? What is he?" The doctor held his wife, his eyes full of fear, "I'm not sure Esme, I'm not sure." A cell phone rang in the den, Jasper scrambling to answer it, "Hello? Hello, who's there?" He heard a strange gurgling sound, a sudden pain reeling through his body, realizing the gurgling was coming from him just before he hit the ground, the phone basically pierced to his head, long needle-like tendrils hooking through the holes of the ear and mouth pieces. The strange gurgling went on, more tendrils spewing from the phone, from Jasper's body now, his face changing, contorting, turning into- into something else- someone else. The devilish grin spread across its face, Rosalie shrieking when she saw the scene outside, Emmett having lost his grip on her when he came upon Jasper's body, "What the- Jaz?" Emmett never had a snowball's chance in hell. The creature that was once Jasper turned to him, "Hello Emmett, I wonder how you taste." He never even got the chance to scream before the teeth sank into his granite flesh like a hot knife through butter, "You taste like gummy bears, much better than your dear sister...she tasted like dirt and despair." Rosalie went to Cecelia's side, looking to her father for guidance, "Carlisle, why hasn't she woken?!" The star continued to thump along her skin, leaving small ridges everytime it hit, harder and harder until finally she begna to stir, her eyes still closed. Edward pulled Rosalie aside, pulling her into his arms, not letting go, "Rose, what the hell have we become a part of? What's happening?" A shadow spread across the floor, a strange light seeming like it was almost pulsing from the thing's skin, the yellow eyes peering out from the darkness, "Ah, so this is where she is being kept...oh, more food." Rosalie and Esme screamed, almost in unison, just before the lights blew out.

A small bit of light was still visible, the tiny star pulsing along Cecelia's skin, leaving little points of light where it landed. Carlisle and Edward watched this in horror, "Uhnn...what's going on...where am I?" Cecelia had finally woken up from this slumber. "Hello dear." That voice shocked her into a state of high awareness, the bright yellow eyes of her ex-lover piercing the pitch black, "Now, if you don't want anymore of your precious friends to get hurt, I'd suggest you come here. Now Cecelia." She stood, shakily, until Rosalie grabbed her hand, "Cecelia, no, please, don't leave, don't go to him." Her hand went limp as Cecelia let it go, a tear rolling down her cheek, leaving a trail of shimmer behind it, "Don't worry Rosalie, I'll be back, I promise." She kissed the girl again, leaving her behind as she went to the creature, the lights returning just as they left the room. "Carlisle! Oh Carlisle, I was sure we were dead! Carlisle?" Esme turned to where her husband had been just a moment prior, seeing both him and her remaining son watching something unfolding from the living room windows.

The sky had was black and starless, nightfall blanketing the earth in darkness, except for those yellow eyes and those tiny points of light coming from this mysterious girl. "What is she?" Carlisle asked out loud, the girl turning back towards the house as if she'd heard him, "What are they?" Edward pressed against the glass, looking for signs of those clones, but as he saw, they looked to be gone, as if they'd just vanished. "Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme grasped her husband's hand, Rosalie grabbing Edward's hand as well, "I'm scared for her, Edward." He looked at this girl, his sister, and saw the pain in her eyes, "I have to do something...I can't stand by and watch this." Edward hugged her, pulled his parents into the embrace, and ran out into the night. Those eyes appeared just off to his left, the speed of the creature greatly overpowering his own, he slowed, losing hope to help this girl who'd just walked into their lives and brought their destruction. The razorsharp canines pierced his diamond skin, sliding so easily into him like a sword into a sheath, "Oh, you taste like lavender and freesia...how odd." The creaure finished its meal, grinning back at the last of the family watching in horror from the windows, knowing they saw him point at them, knowing they knew he would be coming for them soon. The eyes returned to Cecelia, watching her as she walked into the forest, listening to her sing to herself, a song from the past, a song that he knew always made her cry, those tears he didn't want to see, that power she had over him. "Cecelia, please don't cry, I had to do it, I had to, for us, I had to do it." Her piercing gaze shot him to the core, those wet eyes the color of autumn leaves, it brought him to his knees. "Please, don't look at me like that...you know what that does to me." She averted her eyes, walking farther into the woods, not wanting the family left to see what she really was.

Rosalie tried to wrench free of Carlisle and Esme's grasps, wanting so badly to help this girl she'd just met but knew she cared for, "No! Please, she'll get hurt! She could get killed! Please! Let me go!" They held on to their last child for dear life, not letting her escape no matter how much she struggled until, finally, she gave up. Tears streamed down her face, "Please, my Cecelia, please come back for me." Esme looked to her husband for guidance, but he looked away, into the woods where the light was, where something was happening, something that had to do with this strange quiet girl who'd walked into their lives and captured the hearts of three of their children, this girl who brought with her this angel of death, even if she hadn't meant to do so. "Esme, please, know I love you, watch out for Rose for me...I need to go see what's going on...I love you." He kissed his wife one last time before stepping onto the porch. Rosalie and Esme watched in wonder and fear as this pale doctor walked into what seemed like imminent death, but he made it to the edge of the woods without trouble. Just as he turned to wave goodbye to his family, a loud howl scremed through the trees, bringing him to his knees, "What in the hell was that? There aren't any wolves left...but that wasn't a wolf howl that was something else...something darker...what am I doing?" The physician was mumbling to himself, not noticing the eyes watching him as he grew closer and closer to the meadow in which the couple stood, finally coming into the clearing, "Cecelia!" The girl turned, her eyes catching him off guard, seeming to glow in the night, "Carlisle...run. Go back." She said calmly, the creature wrapping its arms around her, as if holding her to it, the tiny star still thumping along her neck, leaving more and more pinpricks of light. "So this is where the light's coming from?" Her teartrails shimmered like glitter, every place a tear fell was like fallen stars in the grass, as if leading them to her.

Carlisle, please, I've already hurt your family enough...tell Rosalie...tell her I'm sorry." He turned his back to her, a tear falling from his own eyes, finally noticing the eyes that had been following him getting closer, "Carlisle! Run!" Cecelia screamed, breaking the creature's concentration, the tiny needles in her back nothing compared to the pain of the straps holding her down. "Cecelia, I can't! I can't leave you here! Rosalie needs you!" The sound of that girl's name made her smile sadly, "Carlisle, give me a knife, something, quick!" He ran to her, the creature trying to regain it's wind after being so caught off guard by the scream that had come from this young woman. "Hurry, there's not much time!" She cried to him, more fresh tears streaming down her face as the binds cut into her hard skin, "Please, get these things off me!" Carlisle stepped back, a shocked look on his face when he saw finally what she'd meant. "Cecelia, what...you're...what..." She turned to him, "Thank you Carlisle, now hurry! Go back!" He turned around, running back to his family, tears flowing, "Esme, Rosalie, she...she..." He tried to get out his words but he could do nothing but cry into his wife's arms. "Carlisle! Please, is she alright?! Please tell me she's okay!" Rosalie cried into his shoulder, Esme supporting them both as they cried. A pulse of light emanated from the meadow, causing them all to look towards the flash. "What's going on Carlisle?" Esme held her husband tightly, wanting an answer, "Esme, we're going to be alright."

Harlow finally came back from feeding, that black skin turning back pale and ice cold, those same yellow eyes glaring into her, his lover turned adversary. He'd never realized how right he was when he'd called her his angel, yet here she stood in her winged glory, as beautiful as the day they'd met, such a shame he had to kill her. "Cecelia, my darling, come here." He called to her, his voice unsure, "Come here, dear, I must talk to you." She turned to him, the shining contrails of her tears a striking contrast in the darkness, "Harlow, you're not well...you're not the same person I once knew...you're not my Harlow." The black tinge began to seep back into his skin, "How dare you. I asked you nicely to come to me. You know better than that. Now, Come here." Her necklace continued to tink away against her flesh, creating small stars on her skin on impact, "What the-?" Harlow noted the stars, the light, the way she looked at him, "No...no, Cecelia...I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk..."Cecelia took a step towards him, causing him to take a step back, "Harlow, are you in pain?" Tears began to pour from those yellow eyes, the trails smearing the black away to reveal his skin again, "Yes...this darkness hurts so much...this...this evil...this poison...oh Cecelia, my Cecelia..." She continued to slowly approach him, weary of his deceptions, "Are you Harlow? Are you really Harlow Scott?" He nodded, "Please, help me. Please, don't let it take me again." She finally got to him, putting her arms around him, her necklace pressing into his neck, barely searing the skin beneath it, "Tell me something, if you're really Harlow, that only you would know." He looked around, panicked, "You own pink converses, your cat's name is Angel, and your best friend died almost two years ago. Harlow Scott is dead." The creature turned to her, the star tearing into it's flesh as it turned, a sickening murky green light coming from it, "What the- No! No, this can't be!" The creature screamed as the wings encircled the two of them, encasing them in a cocoon of warm light, the light that makes up the stars, the light that shines from the heavens, and in that moment, there was a break in the clouds.

The moonlight shone into the living room, Rosalie still staring out the window, waiting for Cecelia, Esme and Carlisle long since having gone upstairs to comfort one another. "Cecelia, please, keep your promise, come back to me, please..." A rush of warmth came across her, along with a strange sense of peace and calm, a sense of knowing it'd be okay. Stars started to shine as the clouds parted more. She went to the radio in the living room, stepping over a lifeless Emmett, reaching for the dial to turn it on, knowing the first song she heard would be the one she needed to know. "Crazy beautiful girl, I'm shaken by you..." The song she heard was "Hey Charade" by On A Dead Machine, and suddenly she knew it'd be alright. A crash resounded through the woods, drawing her away from the music, the windows beckoning her, causing alarm in the now almost empty house. "Rosalie! Is everything alright?" Esme called to her, not hearing her daughter respond, "Rosalie? Rosalie, where are you? Rosalie!" Carlisle came barreling down the stairs, still in the process of getting dressed, "I'll get her, she doesn't need to see this." Watching her husband run after their fair-haired daughter, Esme wept for the first time that night since that girl had walked into their lives, bringing the death of all but one of her children. She went to the radio, changing from the tuner to the cd player, playing whatever was in there, no doubt something Edward had put in, just by hearing the piano. The voice of this young man made her shiver, a sudden realization coming to her...he'd put this song on for a reason...he had to have known what was going on, what would happen, he wanted them to know everything was alright. As Josh Groban sang "Ave Maria", Esme continued to cry for her broken family, blaming Cecelia for all of this pain. As Carlisle ran to catch Rosalie, he felt something brush past him and he almost could've sworn it was Edward.

As Rosalie came upon the clearing, she saw Cecelia's true form, the long feathered wings wrapped tightly around the creature that'd killed her new and only friends, the thing that'd killed the only person she'd ever loved, the thing responsible for her awakening. As she stared, Cecelia turned, seeing that she was being watched, her wings suddenly retracting, dropping the charred remains of the creature, flickers of light coming from the corpse, like shooting stars going off into the woods. "Rosalie...Rosa-" She dropped to her knees, her strength gone, her necklace buried into her skin, small flints of silver still visible. Carlisle grabbed her hand, "Rosalie, we have to go! What happened? Why's she laying like that? Rosalie, why aren't you saying anything? Rosalie?" She turned to Carlisle, fresh tears bubbling from her eyes, "Please, you have to help her." They walked to this girl, this angel stuck and bound to earth, this girl with the power of the stars on her side, and he sighed, hoisting her into his arms, still trying to shake the thought that he had seen his dead son. The tweo of them turned, walking back ot the house, Carlisle carrying Cecelia while Rosalie stroked her hair softly, watching the lights from the woods continue to shoot into the night. "Esme, Esme! Please come out here!" Esme emerged from the house finally, wiping tears from her face, "Is that her?" He nodded as she brandished a small hypodermic. "Esme, honey, what are you doing?" Her eyes told him everything, but she spoke, "I have to end this...she can't hurt my family anymore." As she brought the needle down to pierce Cecelia's heart, her eyes popped open, startling her and causing the needle to fall from her grip. "Looks like no one else will be dying today." A familiar voice spoke from behind them, causing them to turn, making another familiar voice laugh, a tinkling that sounded like music.

"Edward? Alice?" Carlisle turned to the house, seeing his children, "Emmett, Jasper?" They stepped out of the house, the first rays of the sun hitting their skin, not granite, but skin, their frozen hearts beating again, a new lease on life given to them. The pale doctor turned to his wife, stunned speechless as the angel turned to Rosalie, "I think I have so explaining to do and you have a choice to make." The radio in the house began to crackle, as if trying to find a station, finally settling on a song, "Let me go home...I'm just too far from where you are, I want to come home..." Michael Buble sang Cecelia's feelings across the airwaves, Carlisle and Esme ushering them all into the house. Jasper held Alice in his arms, back to being happy, just as they'd been before it'd gone wrong. Edward looked out the window, smiling at all the wildlife. Emmett watched the sun rise from the back porch, as if seeing it for the first time, seeing it with new eyes. Carlisle and Esme watched all this, drinking it in, amazed. "Rosalie, " Cecelia pulled her aside, "I've been watching you all for a long time...and I know how badly you want to be human...do you still want that?" Rosalie held her hand out, "First, Cecelia, may I have this dance?" She nodded, enclosing herself in the arms of this gorgeous woman, "Please, make your choice." Rosalie smiled, putting her head on Cecelia's shoulder, "Whatever means I'll be able to stay with you, that's what I want." Cecelia smiled and wrapped her wings around them both, pulling Rosalie in tight, "This might hurt just a little bit, but I'm here for you." The star buried itself into her skin just a little more, causing the first blood to be shed by her in years. A warm light filled the room, Carlise and Esme holding each other, knowing what was happening, but not objecting to it, they'd be happy together, still for as long as they both shall live. Cecelia unwrapped her wings, Rosalie emerging like a butterfly, as beautiful as she'd ever been, breathtaking, she rivaled Aphrodite. She blushed as Cecelia pecked her on the cheek, "Nice to see you again, my Rosalie." The blood still flowed from the embedded star in her flesh and Cecelia began to waver. "Carlisle, please, do something, why's she bleeding so much?" As the doctor crouched next to her, trying to stop the bleeding, a voice was heard from the front door, "Hello? Is anyone home? May I use your phone, I need to find my best friend..." A young man stood at the door, his black hair falling in his face, his smile dazzling in its own way, his autumn eyes matching Cecelia's very own. "Harlow?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know? Have you seen- Cecelia!" He ran to her side, holding her hand, the hand of the girl he loved so dear, "Please Cecelia, don't leave us, please! I know this took a lot out of you, but please, hold on!" The girl's eyes barely opened, "Harlow? My Harlow?" He nodded, fresh tears in his eyes, "Yes baby, it's me, please, hold on, please for me...please, I can't live without you..." The tears began to fall, leaving small splash marks on the girl's paling skin, "Harlow," she reached her hand up to touch his face, "you'll be just fine...trust me...I love you." Rosalie looked away, staring at Emmett in a new light, his brown curls and cheerful smile making a grin come across her own face, drawing her away. "Everything's working the way it's supposed to...I love you, my Harlow, come what may." He took her in his arms while Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen-Hale family watched a boy cry over the love of his life as she died in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her one last time, "I always knew you were my angel...I just never knew how right I was." He held her to him as he got up, the family keeping their distance, but he spoke to them as he walked out, "Thank you for everything...all we had to do was set things right, the way they're supposed to be. Enjoy the rest of your lives." Harlow stepped out with Cecelia into the sunlight, his own wings unfurling after being hidden under all that darkness for so long, he turned back to the family one last time, "Thank you for everything..." 


End file.
